Midnight Thinking
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: Once again, Dick was kept awake by the never-ending thoughts about his best friend. KF/Rob


**So there I was, listening to my music when _every _song that came on could be related to couples and the last thing I wanted to think about was love... damnit, on Christmas Eve! WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU? But now isn't my ranting time. Just try to enjoy the fic. Or don't I really don't care. Merry End of 2011! **

Dick pulled the covers up over his head, burying his face in the pillow and slowing his breath until it was barely there. Nothing was helping. Once again, Wally managed to keep him up without having to even be there.

He haunted Dick's mind every night, every cute smile reserved just for the ebony burnt right into his memories like a tattoo. Every simple touch from the shoulder taps to the unsuspecting hugs hovered over his skin, making the infected area ache with want. Everything said in that _special _tone, the one that sent shivers down his spine and the slightest of a blush to his cheeks, replayed through his mind over and over until he had it memorized.

It wasn't just the good memories that kept him awake though. The awful memories were causing his heart to race and his brain to ache at the effort sleep was using to try to draw him under tonight. He was exhausted, but that didn't seem to matter at all. Memories were quite cruel when they found it necessary. These memories seemed to need his exhausted to keep on living as they forced his brain awake, causing him to groan in anger, beating his head against the pillow under his face.

Every time he closed his eyes, he could see Wally smile at her. He saw that beautiful smile that was usually reserved for him be shared with her. He saw Wally grab her hand and he saw her smile lovingly at him. Dick screamed into his pillow, forcing his eyes open so he wouldn't see it again. His pillow was dark under his eyes and he could still see it. Those loving glances he gave her… the flirting… His heart stung inside his chest.

"Dang it, KF…" he mumbled.

He turned over and lay on his back, propping his head up with his hands, properly folding his arms at the elbows. He knew at this rate, he definitely wasn't getting to sleep.

"_Rob!" "Robin." "Mr. Dark Shades." "Boy Wonder…" "… the Boy Wonder_ful_." "Dick,-…" "… Grayson…" "Batboy-!" "Robby-boy-." _All of Wally's names for him floated through his mind, trying their hardest to drown out the bad memories.

It managed to bring a happy grin temporarily to his lips, allowing him to shut his eyes for a second. When the dark blue hid itself, all he could see was her blush face. The grin was gone as soon as she was in his head and he snapped his eyes back open.

_You're not losing him Grayson… Calm down. Wally always flirts with girls… he's always going to be yours, even if he thinks of you as just his best friend. He has to know you like him… you told him who you really were! Maybe he's just seeing if you really like him? _

The ebony eyed the phone on his bedside dresser, tempted to text to the boy who was invading his mind. When he saw what time it was though, he changed his mind. It was almost midnight, on a Tuesday. Wally had to be asleep by now. He didn't want to wake him up. Sure, Wally deserved to be punished for keeping the thirteen year old awake at such the early hours, but sleep wasn't something to take from a guy with super speed. He didn't want to end up in China, woven into a rug by the time he woke up tomorrow, _if _he got to sleep that is.

Dick tried to think himself to sleep, but every time he thought of something that made his stomach twist happily, he saw Wally doing something similar with _her _and his stomach would twist back. Eventually, he accepted that he was awake and reached over, grabbing his MP3 player and turning it on, slipping the headphones around his neck. He turned the device up all the way and hit shuffle, trusting it to do its job and distract him.

"_She laughs at my dreams, but I dream about her laughter… Strange as it seems, she's the one I'm after… 'Cause she's bittersweet; she knocks off of my feet… and I can't help myself, I don't want anyone else…_" the Click Five sang into his ear.

Dick's heart stopped and he was quick to change the song as Wally's laughter echoed across his mind. He screwed his eyes up tight before lightening them when the beat changed.

"_Don't make you a homo… We can take it slow~… No one has to know… Oh! Oh! Let's make a-_," Dick changed the song, his cheeks turning scarlet.

He definitely didn't want to hear that. He wanted clean dreams, or at least nothing above the PG13 rating. The next song, he kept his hand on the skip button.

"_Gay boyfriend! Gay boyfriend! I don't really care that you are queer!_" the strange song blasted in his ears.

"Seriously?" he glared down at his music player. "You're doing this on purpose!"

He switched the song again, seriously getting pissed.

"_My town is irrela-… relevant… Blue eyes match green lies…_"

Dick was half-tempted to throw his MP3 player at the wall, but then he wouldn't have music to listen to. This had to be just a huge string of coincidences, despite would Bruce said about there being no such thing. This line was actually pretty far in the song. Maybe if Dick stopped listening for them, he could get to sleep. The next song was where he drew the line.

"_Because I can't sleep 'til you're next to me! No, I can't live without you no more! Oh, I'll stay up 'til you're next to me-_," Dick turned off his MP3 player and grudgingly set it down on the dresser again, practically ripping the headphones from his neck.

He angrily mumbled under his breath for the longest time, now folding his arms over his chest. Someone had probably hacked his MP3 player. The hacker had been hacked. Now that was an idea to struggle with. Dick was about to give up and go work on homework until it was the official time to get up when his phone vibrated on the dresser. He eagerly picked it up, unable to hide a grin when he saw it was from Wally.

_"**Hey bro. Don't know if you're awake, but I was thinking about you... Be careful, kay? I don't want to lose you**, **EVER. See you tomorrow night- er, tonight I guess, since it is after midnight… Love you Dicky. Hope your dreams were sweet.**"_

Dick's heart melted in his chest and tears sprang to his eyes. His fingers flew with a reply, just four little words.

_"**I love you too**."_

He couldn't bring himself to send it. Instead, he turned his phone off and got under the covers, a huge smile plastered over his face. He tucked himself in and finally, he drifted off.

**Songs were Just the Girl, Pornographic, Gay Boyfriend, Stays Four the Same and Insomnia. Review?**

**-F.J. **


End file.
